


The Void Between Our Worlds...

by Kingher



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Dreams, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hot Weather, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Kissing, M/M, References to Heat Waves - tbhyourelame, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Song: Helium (Glass Animals)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingher/pseuds/Kingher
Summary: For a long time George had his heart trapped with feelings he couldn't understand, but in one night after he had a dream about his friend, everything was finally clear, he was in love with his best friend...Days passing by, listening to a song that was twisting his mind, he couldn't take it anymore, so he decided to ignore Clay......little did he know that Clay had other plans for them...Inspired by the song "Helium" by glass animalsInspired by "Heat Waves" - tbhyourelame
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time writing a fanfiction, after reading "Heat Waves" by tbhyourelame i was inspired to write a fanfiction of my own, and I started to listen to "Helium" and thought maybe it wouldn't hurt making a version of my own.  
> I'm new to writing and English is my second language, so if you see any mistakes I'm really sorry!  
> I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> Please DO NOT upload my work to other sites!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Kingher_ (@Kingher_): https://twitter.com/Kingher_?s=09

George woke up in a cold sweat

"His name really fits him huh..." he said, his voice cracking a little bit

He dreamed about him and Clay having 'an intimate moment', Clay or Dream as all the people call him, is George's online best friend, he means everything to George, if he finds out about this, "This will ruin our friendship..." George whispered while looking outside his window at the moon who was making his tears shine like the stars around

Felling guilty for having such a dream about him, he lifted himself out of bed, dripping in sweat and headed to the bathroom, he stepped in and started looking in the mirror, thinking about the things in his dream, he was wondering if he actually liked him...

George turned around, he started to undress himself as he turned on the water, he wanted to take a warm shower to clear his mind...

He took his phone and played a song he found a while ago, 'Helium' by Glass Animals, he really likes that song. 

He was staying under the warm water that was hitting his skin, he was lost in his thoughts, he was lost in the songs lyrics, he started realizing that...

"I don't like him... I love him" he said to himself as he started crying, because he knew Clay would not return his feelings, but those were just his thoughts, the future is unpredictable anyway...right? And the song just made it worse, but better at the same time...

~~Time Skip to the Next Day~~

Me, Dream and Sapnap decided a few days ago that we'll do a Q&A stream today, because of a poll we made, the stream is supposed to be like a fun stream, but after my dream, everything will be awkward, good thing that Dream will be streaming, I won't be needing to show myself, I just hope that everything will go back to normal...

The Stream went fine until a donation popped up saying "Question for George, would you kiss dream?", George laughed quietly while thinking about it, it was silent for a few seconds until Dream said "Why are you not answering George?" he slowly got closer to his microphone "Do you like me or something...?" he said softly, George panicked and stayed in silence, pretending he wasn't there

"George? Are you there?" Sapnap said with a worried tone, "I think he's gone" 

"But I just heard him, how can he be gone in like 10 seconds? Dream spoke after, "And if he needed to go he would have told us, I think he's still there just thinking how to counter my words" 

"Ha-ha so funny 'Clay', I was just drinking some water you idiot..." George said with a shaken voice, the other heard it perfectly, they knew something was wrong with their friend...

"Sorry chat but I think this stream needs to come to an end, I've been streaming for the past hour and I'm kinda tired, same with Sapnap and George, bye chat! See you soon" dream said without hesitation, he ended the steam, and the call remained silent... 

George was almost crying because of the overwhelming emotions, he wanted to go back in the past and stop himself from talking there, but now he was literally fucked, his friendship with Clay might end because of his stupid feelings.

"George...are you okay?" Clay said softly, but that only made it worse. 

"Hey George it's okay, you can talk to us, we're here for you dude" Sapnap said after. 

"I...I-I..." George couldn't make his words, especially in front of Clay, "Sapnap...c-can I talk to you in private p-please...?" George said, voice cracking a bit, a tear falling down his cheek, before he knew, he started crying in silence. 

"Yeah of course George, let's go" Sapnap replied, calling George in private and leaving Clay alone. 

"What the hell..." Clay said questioning what was that, why would George choose Sapnap over him, why did George ignored him, all the questions didn't have an answer, he left the vc.

Clay went outside to clear his mind. Clay had a crush on George since last year, and after seeing George choosing Sapnap over him...filled him with jealousy, but not a hateful type of jealousy, he was hurting inside, more than usual, he took a deep breath and went inside, trying to forget what happened...

—Meanwhile with George and Sapnap—

"Hey, are you okay George, why did you want to talk to me about?" sapnap said softly.

"Sapnap It hurts so much, I don't know what to do anymore, please tell me what to do" George said crying. 

"Woah, calm down George, what do you mean by 'it hurts'? Sapnap added. 

"I-I'm in love...with Clay!" George screamed out. 

"...That's awesome George, don't be afraid to share your feelings, we are here for you, Clay is here for you, and let me tell you something, I think Clay likes you too, don't you see how he talks with you?" Sapnap said surprised. 

"But what if he doesn't feel the same, what if my feelings will ruin our friendship!" George continued.

"George!" sapnap screamed out, "Everything is going to be alright, I promise, please calm down". 

"But..." George said. 

"No buts" Sapnap replied, "Now, tell me the whole story".

"It all started when...


	2. On The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is drunk with love guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be really helpful if you guys would follow me on Twitter, that's kinda my goal for the year and yeah ;w;
> 
> Check out Kingher_ (@Kingher_): https://twitter.com/Kingher_?s=09

"It all started when we did that live, 8 months ago, when he was telling me about the deal, that if I say 'I love you' to him, he'll show me his face, and like for the entire 2 hours of the stream, I just thought about his face and I was kinda jealous when he face called you..." George managed to say through his tears. 

"You started liking him then?" Sapnap said. 

"Somehow, after the stream ended with me saying that I love him, I felt like I really meant it, and when I went through all the little details on my stream, my heart started to hurt, but I shoved the feeling away, and kept my going" George said quietly. 

"So when did you start to actually like him?"

"A month after that, I was bored and trying to find something entertaining, i eventually found some songs, I listened for a while when a song started playing, that song made me think about my feelings and from then, I started getting more and more attached to the song and...the burning feeling in my chest" George said, somehow calmer.

"But how come you acted like this today?"

"This morning...I.. I had a dream, it was about me and Clay, we were at my home, he was wearing his white mask, I couldn't see his face, then things started to get a little _heated_ when I tried to take his mask off..." George saying thinking about how his dream made him a mess.

"I get it dude, I really do but George, you need to listen to me. No matter how much you try hiding your feelings and stuff, at some point this feelings you kept inside for so long will come out, without you even realizing" and he was so right, love can hurt, like any other emotion can, especially when you keep it far away from the outside world, Sapnap was right in all his words, but George was too scared to face the world, to face...him.

"I'll see what I'll do for now, Clay is probably pissed off at me now, for wanting to talk with you instead of him"

"It's okay bro, just tell him that he showed his face to me and because of that you opened up to me, because apparently I'm the third wheel!" Sapnap laughed as he told George this. 

George started laughing, forgetting all the emotions he literally felt 3 seconds ago "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Of course noooot, I didn't knew at all~"

———

They talked for a while after different things until they decided to go to bed, sleeping sounded nice in George's head and so he said his goodbye and left the call

He turned off his PC, taking his phone and falling in his bed, he was tired of this, of everything 

He took his phone and started playing a song, the same song that got him into his mess, but the song didn't do anything wrong, in fact, the song was the best thing that happened to him

As he got more comfortable in his bed, as the song was playing in the background, as he slowly drifted off to sleep, as he easily remembered the events from today...

———

George woke up in the middle of an ocean, he was surrounded by nothing than water, in the deep George could see blue light coming from different rocks, above the ocean, he could see the burning sun at the edge of the world, surrounded in bland colors, and up in the sky he could see the whole universe spinning around him, and the stars that were dancing in sync with the lights underwater.

He was placed on a little island, no sand, no stone, just grass, a really soft place where he could relax, he slowly sat down on his back, looking at the sky trying to find some constellations.

After some minutes the stars started moving in places all together, at once... Somehow they turned in a pure black color and stayed on the moon forming a picture...a smiley face.

George knew right away the meaning of the smile, the pure white of the moon... He drifted off thinking about just one thing, _Clay..._

_———_

Clay woke up just to see stars and pure white around the corners of his eyes, he saw the earth in the distance, but it was just oceans with all the land being above the planet, like a protective shell, the land being just forests full of green.

He was on the moon, he knew that, he was looking down at the blue planet as he noticed the clouds dancing above the forests, he layed down as he watched the amazing view.

After some moments the clouds started to gather all together, making an image, the ocean started glowing blue and the stars around him disappeared as they never existed, when he took a final look at the planet, the white clouds perfectly shaped into a pair of glasses for the ocean, in the middle of each opening, the ocean was full of a bright blue light as well as beneath the clouds, the light making a warm smile, and before he could realize, that was his friend, his crush, his everything, _George..._

_———_

Clay woke up, he had a dream about George, again but this time, nothing made sense.

He lifted himself out of bed and walks to his window to see nothing than the stars.

"Goddammit George...how are you making me like this" Clay said as he went to his PC, ready to do anything so he can forget about his stupid dream.

He woke up at 1am, now it's 3am and the only thing he did was watching clips about him and George... Thinking back at his dream and about yesterday, he made up his mind and bought a plane ticket to UK... As the purchase showed to be done, he smiled like he didn't do it in forever, he got up and prepared for his flight, he needs to leave in 2 days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can leave a comment if you want :/  
> I mean it's always nice to see what people think about your own work ya know...

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter for daily updates on this fanfiction!
> 
> Check out Kingher_ (@Kingher_): https://twitter.com/Kingher_?s=09
> 
> I would really appreciate some support from you guys!  
> You can comment to tell me what I should change in my writing or some ideas you will like in future fanfictions!


End file.
